


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #6 (Revisited) Flame

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [16]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Gen, Memory Loss, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough is enough.  Maka is going to find out why this is happening.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #6 (Revisited) Flame

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #6 (Revisited) Flame  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, KidxMaka,  
Genre: Drama  
Word Count: 280  


\-------------------------------------  


Maka knew something was wrong long before the engagement that came out of nowhere.

Even before she started getting all those headaches from Kid, those “vitamin supplements” from Dr. Stein, and the shredded pillows.

It started around the time Mama and Papa stopped being happy together. It was an aching gap in her soul. The hole filled some when Maka met Soul, so she figured it was her lack of partner that made the hole.

But the hole never healed completely. Not when Soul and Maka resonated. Not even when Soul became a Death Scythe. So, Maka decided to stop thinking about it until she couldn’t anymore.

That worked pretty well until the headaches started.

Now, Maka knows that this hole is related to the engagement and enough is enough. She is going to figure this out or she isn’t Maka Albarn, child of Spirit Albarn and Kami Sora, 3 Star Meister to Soul Eater Evans; and… fiancé of Death the Kid.

Maka needs absolute focus to get this done. Kid-kun is strangely eager to please lately; so she asks if she can use a soundproof room in his mansion. He has snacks and blankets and pillows ready in moments to make her meditation more comfortable.

She enjoys some tea before settling in the middle of the room next to one of Dr. Stein’s weird candles. This one is supposed to enhance soul perception.

Maka lights the candle, takes a few deep breaths and activates her soul perception She focuses her attention inward by staring directly at the candle’s flame. She stares until the flickering light looks like the small wings in her soul and then she finds the hole.

 

 


End file.
